


The Threat

by RFRSSHouseofG



Series: The Darkness that is Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/pseuds/RFRSSHouseofG
Summary: Hiram will do whatever it takes to make sure Veronica gets what she wants. He firmly believes that she is fated to be Betty's soulmate. One person stands in the way of his daughter's happiness ... one Alice Smith. Hiram has no issue with bringing Alice down to her knees in his quest on protecting his daughter.





	The Threat

with sweat rolling down into his eyes. "What do you want?" He demanded in a rough voice. He swallowed around the thick layer of cotton against his tongue. "Answer me damn you!" He growled low in his throat with his hands clenched at his sides. Ready to throw a punch.

"I just came to see how you are doing." The lean man calmly stepped out of the shadows. "So how are you Chic?"

Eyes narrowing.

"It's not polite not to answer when you are addressed Chic. Haven't your parents ever thought you basic manners?" Hard eyes stared into the twenty year old young man's across from him. "I guess not seeing how your mother was a lowely trailer rat."

"You leave my mother out of this Lodge." Chic chest tightened.

Hiram smirked. "Why would I leave Alice Smith out of this? When she is under my pay roll after all." He causaly spoke.

Surprise was quickly wiped clean from Chic's eyes. His face harden. "What do you want?" He demanded once more.

"My daughter Veronica is very much interested in your sister Betty. Veronica believes that she and Betty are fated to be soulmates. I quite agree with her. Your father also agrees. But your mother on the other hand is bent on tearing Betty away from my daughter." Hiram folded his arms across his chest. "I can not allow that to happen." Steel intered his eyes.

Fear entered Chic's soul.

"I'm not going to kill your mother; Chic. I like Alice. Always had. Expect when she is trying to destroy my daughter …. Alice must be taught a vaulable lesson. That even through she thinks she's out of the Serpents … so no longer under my payroll then she's free to destroy my family. Destory my daughter." He stepped forward. "Alice must come to understand that she will  _always_  be under my thumb. That I will take away  _everything_  that she holds true and loves from her. That I will make sure she lives a nice long life even lower than what she had been born into."

"My mother doesn't deserve that fate." Chic managed to get out through his dry throat.

Hiram's left eye brow rose. "Doesn't she now?" He nodded. "I'm not at the part where I take everything away from Alice Smith quite yet. She's coming very close. But she can redeem herself."

Chic nodded.

"I want you to tell your mother that I have talked with you. That I have laid out my plans for her if she keeps on trying to destroy Veronica. That if she thinks of trying to lock Betty away at the Sister's of Mercy then that's one huge mistake on her hand. That if she thinks of trying to escape with Betty; that I will find her. That I will end her for her treason." Hiram nodded. "You tell Alice that not only am I talking to you; but I am talking to Hal. That if she tries to take away Hal's rights as Betty's father … then she'll lose everything."

Chic nodded.

"Tell Alice that I expect a meeting with her after she processes what I have told you." Hiram finished. "Also tell her that I'm not the enemy here."

Chic swallowed as his hands loosened.

"I'll let you go now Chic. Nice seeing you again." Hiram turned and walked away down the alley way.

"Yeah nice seeing you again Hiram." Chic sighed as he bowed his head. He had a lot of explaining to do to both of his parents about his association with Hiram Lodge. His head lifted once more in a steady and calm fashion; but if this was a way to help and protect Betty; then so be it. He turned and walked back towards the sunlight.


End file.
